Dividing Magnets
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Set after 4x01. Magnets are curious things. Two like magnets repel but two opposite magnets attract. Unfortunately every pair of magnets can be divided, but what makes magnets act this way? VLAD/ERIN ADDED 5!
1. Aftermath

**Dividing Magnets**

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: 4x01: The Good, The Bad and the Undead._

_Summary: Magnets are curious things. Two like magnets repel but two opposite magnets attract. Unfortunately every pair of magnets can be divided, but what makes magnets act this way? VLAD/ERIN_

_A/N: This came to me from a few things from the episode, I've finally managed to post it tonight. This has been inspired by a few songs but I won't say which ones just yet should they give it away._

_Please let me know what you think._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

'_A time to love and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace.' Ecclesiastes 3:8_

Chapter 1: Aftermath

The entire room was in chaos. Equipment was everywhere, flying around in pieces, any of it could prove fatal to both vampire and slayer should it strike them.

The sickening thing was that the crowd around them were cheering and routing for the side they were part of, this football match had turned into something far more disturbing. This had nothing to do with a friendly contest. The only four people who supported the whole idea of a Truce were the people currently on the 'pitch'.

Vlad felt Jonno's back pressed up against his. This was never something he'd ever considered to actually become a reality, perhaps a wish but never a reality with the slayer protecting his back.

Vlad lunged for the vampire nearest him, his fingers only just caught the leather of the jacket. Leather gathered under his nails as long gashes appeared in the coat of the vampire. He let out a frustrated growl.

Jonno darted for one of his slayers knocking them to the ground with a tackle around the legs. He landed with an 'oomph' but managed to restrain them until one of the slayers from the crowd pulled them to one side and completely out of the room to calm down.

Vlad shot towards the slayer who'd been taken down with a bite only to jump backwards as they lunged at him with the makeshift stake. He let out a growl before clicking his fingers, he regretted that this slayer had been turned into one of them as their 'teammates' had slew the vampire when it was feeding on her. He knew the slayer would have preferred to have been finished off rather than be transformed. The slayer collapsed into unconsciousness with that single click. He gestured for Mina to take her from the pitch to treat her, perhaps the wound hadn't been deep enough for transformation but he doubted it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand cornered Erin against the wall. Vlad would never forgive him if anything happened to the young slayer. Most of all if she became one of them, he had to do his duty to the Chosen One and keep her safe no matter his reservations about Vlad's romantic entanglements.

Erin tried to push past him a number of times with the small stake in her hand. Where she'd gotten that he didn't have a clue he knew that she didn't have it on her before. Under previous circumstances he would have been watching his own back with a slayer behind him but he knew that she wouldn't hurt him even if she didn't trust him.

A slayer lunged for Bertrand, immediately he swung into combat mode. He dodged and twisted the stake that was poorly aimed at him, the size of the wood from the goal posts made it a bulky and clumsy thing to hold and manoeuvre. It couldn't be twisted and it couldn't be thrown without a lot of strength behind it if it was to successfully reach its target.

The experienced vampire kicked the legs out from underneath the slayer knocking him to the ground. He held him there with his knee on his chest before ripping the stake from his hand. The slayer was terrified with wide eyes beneath him, he was sure Bertrand would either use it on him or tear him limb from limb.

Bertrand opened his mouth, "Be glad there's a truce." His fangs weren't down but he threw the stake into the air before launching a fireball at it. The 'stake' burst into flames, it exploded in a shower of ash that slowly fluttered to the ground.

The irony wasn't lost on Bertrand as the slayer was covered in ash from the weapon that should have turned him to ash.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin had allowed herself to become distracted by the scene – a mistake she regretted.

Erin cried out as her neck was forced to one side painfully. Her heart began to pound as she knew what was coming. Vlad had done this to her three times in the past but there had been a reason behind it. This vampire just wanted to feast on her.

She closed her eyes praying that he would finish her off rather than just simply bite her. She refused to be loyal to anyone.

Suddenly she was dragged back; or rather the vampire was pulled from her, his grip taking her with him a few steps. She let out a grimace as unkempt nails scraped into her arms drawing thin rivulets of blood. She wouldn't cry out, crying out in pain would alert vampires to her distress just before they smelled the blood.

As soon as her bicep was free she wiped the blood away, covering it with her hand in an effort to muffle the scent. She knew it would be a matter of seconds before the vampires realised where it was coming from.

She turned to see Bertrand giving her a concerned look, something she wasn't used to seeing from him. She nodded in thank and assuring him she was fine. He looked at her arm seeing the droplets of blood there. He was pinning the vampire down to the ground, straddling him as the vampire thrashed and tried to break free.

"I'm okay." She assured him.

Bertrand didn't listen, he called out, "Vlad!"

Vlad was the first to detect the smell, his more sensitive nose picking out her scent just as Bertrand called him. He saw the blood on Erin's arm and couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing her.

Vlad let out a growl before crouching and slamming his hand down firmly on the ground much as he'd done before. He was ending this now.

Erin rocked slightly but she didn't collapse to the ground like everyone else in the room as Bertrand fell he accidently hit her on his way down. Bertrand landed sprawled on his back and immediately she extended her hand to help him up. She would never have even considered doing that before.

He looked at her hand in disgust before seeing her roll her eyes and accepting it with as much good grace as he could muster. This was a Bertrand who was determined to show Vlad which team he was on.

Vlad looked across to Erin; she caught his eye and nodded offering half a smile. She was okay.

Mina looked between the pair of them, she'd noticed it when Vlad had cheered for Erin. She'd never seen a vampire that didn't care that his girlfriend wasn't a vampire. One other thing hadn't escaped Mina's notice though and she wondered whether it had escaped the others'.

Vlad looked at the scene around him, "Get him out of here." He told Bertrand gesturing to the vampire he held. He looked to Mina, "Get your slayers out of my sight!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad wiped her biceps gently with the antiseptic wipe; cleaning the wound as best he could should she get an infection. The marks were deeper than he thought but not deep enough for stitches, of course it didn't help that Erin had taken an aspirin to cure the headache that had started. It meant her blood was thinner and would flow quicker.

"I thought I'd given enough blood for you." She teased drawing a smile from him before it disappeared. He balled the wipe up before letting it burst into flames.

"Too much." He told her, he lifted a hand to her cheek briefly, "I could have lost you." He lowered it back down with a groan seeing the blood beginning to surface on her arm once more. He reached behind them for the gauze and spread it across her arm, sealing the wound.

"I'm a slayer Vlad, I can handle myself."

"I have powers, you don't. You were nearly bitten, if Bertrand hadn't pulled him off you…" He trailed off shuddering. She could be either drained or like him. Neither was worth thinking about.

She looked down, changing the subject, "I heard you cheering." She smiled looking at him, there was no denying that she'd heard his voice. "You do remember you're a vampire and not a slayer?" She teased.

"I don't care that we're different kinds. I wanted to support my girlfriend." Vlad grasped Erin's hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles chivalrously, she let out a small laugh at his actions. His face was serious but his eyes sparkled with mirth. He let go of her hand and trailed his fingers up the soft skin of her bare arm before his fingers met the Lycra of her football shirt. Erin tried to hold back the pleasurable shiver his actions brought her. Vlad caught her cheek and stroked it softy, "Just because we're on opposite teams, it doesn't mean that I feel any different."

Her being a slayer had only mattered for a short period – a week at most, less if he was honest with himself. He didn't care as long as she was wanted to be with him. She didn't care he was a vampire and for that he was grateful, no one ever looked at him and saw the person he was. The only saw his fangs, Robin had from the moment he'd met him. Erin had known who he was and hadn't run away from it.

Erin smiled at him, "I know."

She tilted her head and Vlad immediately responded, he pressed his forehead against hers. The sensation of her warm skin against his was enough to comfort him.

"If we do go to war, I'm a slayer Vlad." Erin muttered quietly, the reality of a very possible future taking over her thoughts. "There's no way I can be here with you." The Guild would never allow it, nor would his kind. She'd be an outcast and Vlad would be tainted for being associated with her. The Guild would never take her on because they would know that she couldn't be trusted not to help him as she'd done the same in the past.

Vlad leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, his cool lips lingering on her heated skin longer than necessary. She grinned up at him as he gradually pulled back, they didn't kiss in public often, the odd peck on the cheek was as far as they got. In general they hadn't gotten any further than kissing although there had been one or two… or eight near attempts towards something more (if they were honest).

"Remember what I said. Don't worry about tomorrow." Erin nodded.

Vlad leaned in towards her and she shuffled closer towards him. He smiled as she pulled her arm from his grasp and wrapped them loosely around his neck. He smiled as their knees touched where they crossed their legs. He paced his hands loosely on her hips, stroking his thumbs back and forth through the thin material of her t-shirt.

Just as their lips were about to brush the door to the gym swing open with a creak, they pulled back a fraction but not enough to deny the position they were in.

Mina shook her head looking at Erin, she didn't know how the young slayer could stand for the vampire to touch her like that. "Erin a word."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	2. Sincerity

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_If there's anything you'd like to see please let me know._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 2: Sincerity

Erin was quiet, too quiet when she returned. Her expression was thoughtful. Immediately Vlad was beside her side, she was too deep in her thoughts to jump at his sudden appearance. She was just using the throne room as a cut through she didn't expect him to be in there with everyone else.

She glanced upwards at her boyfriend seeing his concerned face. "What's wrong?" He asked her gently, he was tempted to touch her but something screamed that touching her was the least of what she wanted.

"Nothing." She shuffled further where she stood, looking for a way around him.

He reached out to touch her but she darted away from him, he couldn't help the wave of hurt that rushed through him at her actions. "Erin I know something's bothering you."

"Leave me alone Vlad." She snapped at him.

Vlad let out a growl, his head lowering. There was only one explanation for why Erin was acting like this. "What did she say to you?"

"Drop it!" She yelled angrily, Vlad had never heard her shout at him. She'd raised her voice to him but never actually shouted, he'd yelled before but never her.

"If that's what you want." He spoke quietly, unused to her shouting at him. The rest of his family blinked as well, Erin had never shouted at Vlad in their presence before so it was shocking for them as well.

Her voice softened slightly as she looked at him, albeit briefly. "It is." She lowered her voice, "Sorry, I just need to get changed. I want out of these." She gestured to the yellow football kit she was still dressed in, he nodded seeing the way she was shivering.

Vlad stepped to one side to let her pass. Erin gave him a tight smile before breezing past him and letting out a sigh of relief.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid and the Count observed the scene before them from the comfort of the chairs in the throne room. Bertrand stood just behind Vlad and Jonno who looked as if they were being put on trial for what had occurred in the hall below them. The fire crackled, the glow reflecting on their faces and in their eyes.

Ingrid and the Count actually looked like they were enjoying this, they sipped at the blood as if it was some fine wine at some kind of private cinema screening. Bertrand tried not to look at them and alert them to the fact he knew they were against this truce of Vlad's even though their smirks were poorly hidden.

"This Truce was a mistake." Mina told Vlad sharply, "Your kind attacked mine." She paced back and forth in front of Vlad, nervous energy and anger too much for her to contain if she stood still.

Vlad shook his head, they needed to discuss who started this first before throwing around accusations that blamed the vampires entirely. "The slayers created stakes and slew two vampires."

"The vampires cheated!" Mina protested angrily, although it was no real excuse for the slayers to turn on them. They hadn't played fairly but vampires never played fair, it was something the man in front of her had promised to change. The slayers were the ones who'd made the first move, the vampires had just reacted to that. "You need to control them."

"Your slayers need to be controlled as well. They entered that game – except Erin – with stakes! They were looking for a fight."

"How dare you accuse…"

Jonno sighed, pulling the stakes from his pocket. "He's right mum. They had stakes; we should've stopped the match before it began. This was bound to happen." Vlad nodded, he knew he should have but he'd been so desperate to prove that vampires and breathers could live together in peace. No one was willing to take his and Erin's relationship as proof so he wanted to show them in a friendly way, typically it blew up in his face.

Mina rubbed her temples, her own son was against her in this. Jonno should still hold a grudge against Vlad for what he did to Eric but it was clear her son valued Vlad's friendship more than being practical.

Mina looked at Vlad, anger across her face. "You've lost your blood supplies." She raised her eyebrows as she spoke, her head nodding with finality. "There is no more."

Vlad wasn't going to deny it, "It's a setback yes…"

"What are your kind going to do while you restock? Where are you going to restock from? The Guild can't give you anymore…"

Vlad closed his eyes, trying to prevent himself from lashing out at Mina for her 'observations'. "I know." He wished things were going as he'd planned but nothing seemed to be going that way.

"Until you come up with an answer it's safer if we're not around to be bitten." Mina snapped at Vlad, she ignored the way his face fell at her words but she was concerned for the safety of her slayers. She turned away from him, briskly striding towards the doors. "Jonno we're leaving."

Jonno stepped forward a total of one pace, the ancient floor boards squeaking beneath his boots, before raising his head high. "I'm not." He wasn't going to let her win on this.

Mina looked at the young vampire in disgust. Jonno shook his head standing firmly beside Vlad. There was no way he was not going to support his closest ally. Jonno couldn't deny he still held bitterness towards Vlad for what had happened to his father but for the interests of everyone it had to be pushed to one side. Vlad had never intended to do it and while it didn't lessen the pain in any way it was an action that Jonno could clearly see Vlad regretted every time he looked into the youngest vampire's eyes. He'd worked closer with Vlad than his mother had and that obviously gave him the edge she didn't have.

"What?" She asked looking angrily at her son.

Jonno repeated himself more clearly. He gulped slightly, his mother could be intimidating being the chairman of the Guild but she was going to let him do this himself. He didn't think she was right in her decision to abandon Vlad. It was better if they were a part of dealing with the situation rather than sitting on the side lines. "I'm not leaving."

Mina couldn't believe her son had defied her. "I can order you…"

"Then you'll have to, I'm staying here and sorting this mess out with Vlad. Once its done I'll come back to the HQ."

"Fine." She conceded not wanting to show how much her son's actions had disappointed her. "I want you to check in every few hours."

Jonno nodded, it was a compromised to make sure he hadn't been bitten but he trusted Vlad. He didn't trust the rest of Vlad's family but he trusted Vlad. Vlad nodded encouraging him to accept it. "Okay."

Mina swept the room with her gaze once more trying not to focus on the smug gazes of Ingrid and the Count before nodding stiffly and walking from the room, towards the car that would take her back to the base.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad was getting worried about Erin, he hadn't seen her since she'd fleetingly passed through the throne room. She was supposed to be getting changed but she hadn't resurfaced. He'd never known her to act that way before, it concerned him. Usually Erin would talk to him but perhaps she didn't want to talk with Mina in the room. If that was the case then he truly understood.

He couldn't use his sense of smell to detect her as he'd insisted that she continue to wear her stasis spray to protect her from his family and the constant troop of vampires that were coming in and out of his home. Jonno was forced to do the same although Jonno didn't have as much distain for it as Erin did. Vlad liked her scent, it comforted and reassured him but he knew it was a necessity. He just wanted to be able to be with Erin without her having to hide part of herself from the world.

He was approaching the brightly lit foyer when he heard something a shuffling followed by a squeak. As far as he knew there were no mice in this part of the school. He moved hurriedly towards the sound but didn't speed should he scar the source of it away.

He moved his head towards the direction of the wound, his right ear pinpointing it exactly. With his eyes he swept the foyer before his eyes landed on Erin and the bag that was bulging beside her. He felt his throat tighten with the thought of what it could mean.

She was sitting on the short middle landing, the century's old oak banisters shielding her from the casual glance. He shot towards her as fast as he could. He knelt before her, watching as her arms were tightly wound around her legs, her knees hugged up against her chest. She rocked back and forth in a manner that was supposed to be comforting to her – clearly it wasn't working.

"What's wrong?" Vlad had never seen her like this; she'd certainly never acted like this before. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how, he hadn't really helped her before other than hug her and he wasn't sure that he could do that with the way she was curled up tightly – no matter how much he wanted to hold her and soothe her worries away.

She could feel the coldness radiating from him; it was something that usually made her strangely feel safe but not now. She couldn't think about it now.

Erin could feel him waiting for her to speak. She had to tell him what was wrong, she couldn't let things remain as they were any longer. Erin drew her eyes up to his, he saw how red they were. Her cheeks were flushed red and the skin was tight as her tears had dried in rivers along her soft skin. Her top had clear watermarks where her tears had landed. "I can't pretend anymore." She whispered her words quiet, he barely heard them.

He was now confused, "Pretend? Pretend what?" He reached out to touch her face to wipe away her tears in his usual tender manner. Erin shot backwards, her back hitting the wall trying to escape his touch completely. His hand hovered in mid-air as he tried to process what she'd just done, she'd never responded to him like that before.

Her answer wasn't immediate, as if she was debating what to say to him. When she finally spoke her voice was full of venom, "I was only using you to save Ryan."

Vlad shook his head, he wouldn't listen to her words, "You're lying." She wouldn't look at him, if she was telling the truth she would. She stood sharply, knocking him backwards away from her. He couldn't see her eyes to see if there was an apology in there.

"Now he's gone…" She shook her head, it was lower than usual her eyes fixed on the floor. "I *never* want to see you again." Her words cut him to the core; he staggered back as he felt them twist inside of him. It felt as if he was being ripped open with those words. He'd spoken them to her before but he'd never expected her to say them to him. He thought that they… He felt sick, there was no trace of her lying in her voice but he knew her better than that.

Vlad grabbed her arm and held her back; she landed hard against his chest. She immediately struggled but he held her firmly. "Erin, don't lie to me." He whispered dangerously into her ear.

She had to get away from him. "I'm not lying." Erin yanked herself away from him, this time her eyes met his and he was taken aback by the raw emotion in them. He couldn't doubt the sincerity of her next words – there was nothing to doubt them with. "I don't love you Vlad and I never will." She looked up at him, her words targeting where he was most vulnerable. "How could I? You're a vampire."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_If there's anything you'd like to see please let me know._

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Crumbling

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_It's impossible for me to type 12,000 words a day so I'm aiming for 6,000 so there's a going to be a little change to postings but there should be a chapter for each fic at least every other day but a post from me every night if that makes sense._

_I've been asked to bring in Ramanga and Adze, would anyone else like me to do that?_

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 3: Crumbling

Crumbling.

That one words summed everything up.

It felt as if everything was crumbling. Crumbling down and spiralling around him.

He felt sick. The feeling starting in his stomach and working up his throat. He wanted to retch.

His vision began to blur, he never cried but in that moment he wanted to. He could feel his chest heaving trying to use air that he no longer needed.

He reached out for something only finding the corner banister. He grabbed it as he felt his legs weakening underneath him. He didn't know how he did it but he managed to twist himself round to see her figure escaping as fast as she could through the door at the bottom or at least rounding the corner to run through the door clumsily.

He stared ahead as he dropped down heavily on the steps trying to process everything that had been said. He could feel his throat constricting as each word she'd said was burned into his mind – etched in his memory for years to come.

He moved to bury his face in his hands. His palms were pressed into his eyes trying his hardest to stop the tears that were leaking from the corners of his eyes.

He would be mocked by his family for this, a vampire crying over a breather girl. There was no hiding it from them, they would taunt him for this. The thought made the tears burn even more, he felt even worse. Ingrid wouldn't link it to Will, she'd only consider the fact she'd turned him into a half fang.

Vlad had showed her where he was vulnerable; he never dreamed that she would use it against him. He felt like a fool. She'd let him talk about his feelings not bothering to stop him once.

She was a slayer of course she would only hurt him. Slayers caused as much pain as they could they didn't do anything else.

There was something though, something about the way she'd done it. It was out of the blue. Usually there were signs with her. He could tell when she was lying, it had taken him a while but he could tell. Her words had sounded sincere, too sincere for him.

He'd never had a relationship like this before, there had been crushes but nothing like this. He loved her. He'd never been through a breakup like this either, there was nothing there that could have predicted it. Less than an hour ago they'd been laughing and chatting, everything had been so normal.

How could everything change so fast?

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno was starting to get worried, Vlad hadn't returned and neither had Erin.

He partly dreaded looking for them, terrified he'd walk in on something he really didn't want to see. Hand holding he could stand, hugging he could stand, seeing them kiss was uncomfortable but anything more and he would be scarred for life – of that he was sure.

There was a coldness in the air that made him shudder, the temperature was lower here and for that he wasn't sure why. The closer he seemed to get to the entrance hall the colder it seemed.

"Vlad?" Jonno asked gently seeing the state of the vampire on the stairs. "Where's Erin?"

Vlad didn't look up, he didn't want anyone to see his face like this. "Gone." His voice was broken and hoarse as he spoke.

Jonno really hoped he didn't mean what he thought the vampire meant. "Gone as in gone shopping or gone…"

"Gone as in she's not coming back." Vlad mumbled.

Jonno tried to process what Vlad had just said. Vlad wouldn't even look at him as he spoke – not that Jonno blamed him.

Jonno couldn't understand it; Erin loved Vlad he was willing to bet on that. "Erin wouldn't just leave…"

This time Vlad's gaze met his, his eyes snapped up burning with fury. "She did."

Immediately Jonno took his eyes from Vlad's face, he'd never seen Vlad like this. The future Grand High Vampire was more vulnerable than he'd ever been before. His eyes were black and splotchy, dried tears were pulling his skin tight and his shirt was soaked with tears that had fallen from his face.

Jonno extended his arm; Vlad stared at it before taking it. The slayer hauled the vampire to his feet. Vlad stumbled, his legs feeling like lead.

"Go get cleaned up, you don't want them to see you like this."

Jonno didn't want the vampires to see Vlad like this, this would be hard enough on the young vampire already. Looking like this would make it even harder for him.

"Thanks." Vlad whispered and Jonno nodded as he sped off.

Jonno took a deep breath, he was going to see if he could minimise the damage as much as he could before Vlad talked to the other vampires in the school.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno never felt comfortable addressing vampires and in the room strangely he only felt comfortable addressing Bertrand. Bertrand was the one he'd worked with more often with Vlad and Erin and Bertrand knew more about life (or rather unlife) than either of the others despite the Count being two hundred years older.

"Someone needs to talk to him." Jonno whispered to the others, hoping that Vlad wouldn't burst in and interrupt him.

"What do you expect us to do?" Ingrid laughed, "Pat him on the back and tell him everything will be alright? We're vampires we don't do comfort." The Count nodded, agreeing with his daughter completely for once. "Vampires don't love and she's a slayer. He shouldn't have expected anything else."

Jonno ignored the insult that ricocheted off Erin and landed on him. He wanted to defend her immediately. Her and Vlad were the future no matter what the pig headed vampires in front of him thought. "She betrayed the Guild for him, if this was just over her brother she wouldn't have done that. She would have just freed him and let that be the end of it. She went and told Vlad our plans. She wouldn't have done that if she didn't feel anything for him." Jonno protested.

The Count seemed impressed, not exactly the emotion Jonno had been hoping for, "She woke up then. They are… were a joke."

Jonno looked at the Count, surely he couldn't be that cold feeling towards his son? "He loves her."

"Then he should have bitten her when he had the change, then they could be together forever." To the Count it was simple.

"Unlike you Vlad actually cares about what Erin wants. She doesn't want to become a vampire because she saw what the bite did to her brother." Jonno leaned on the pedestal that used to house the book that no one ever wanted to name, it was now situated in the living quarters of the Dracula residence. He addressed Bertrand directly, "Did Erin say or do anything that might have meant that she was planning to break up with him?" He should have noticed something, he was the most observant of them all.

Bertrand considered her actions over the course of the evening and the last few days, he shook his head. His vampire mind had a far stronger sense of recall and detail than a common breathers. "No nothing. Erin loves him." Bertrand couldn't deny that, he'd seen it in her eyes. He knew when people were in love and he knew what love was. Vlad and Erin were in love.

"There has to be a reason why she left, she usually tells him everything."

Ingrid scoffed, "She never used to." That was another slur on the slayer, although there was one thing that Vlad had had difficulty forgetting.

"Are you saying you don't have secrets?" Bertrand was slightly patronising as he spoke. He could read Ingrid like a book and she was already up to something, just what he wasn't sure of yet.

Ingrid was quick to retort, ignoring the comment completely. She was a vampire, she was supposed to have secrets. "Erin isn't family."

Everyone remained silent as the handle to the door opened slowly, to Jonno's relief Vlad looked much better. He looked tired but crying usually did that. He offered Vlad a small smile and as expected the vampire didn't return it.

He looked defeated, Jonno wasn't sure whether anything they said could be trusted not to push him over the edge.

He didn't even know what Erin had said and he wasn't sure that he actually wanted to know.

Unfortunately before anyone could stop her Ingrid spoke. "I always said she'd dump you sooner or later." Ingrid grinned at Vlad. The Count looked between his son and daughter, that was something he hadn't expected her to say so quickly.

Bertrand let out a hiss, she really could be cruel when she wanted to be. She'd already seen Vlad's rage once and he was certain she didn't want to relive it again. He didn't know why she was taking the chance of experiencing it again.

Vlad let out a growl, his eyes flashing and she took a step back as the flames danced higher in the fireplace. Vlad turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, his feet pounding with every step he took causing minor shockwaves to reverberate around the room.

Dust fell from the ceiling, gathering in piles on the floor.

"When I said talk to him I didn't mean rub it in his face." Jonno snapped at Ingrid. She shrugged, this was too good an opportunity to pass up, to hell with the whole getting along for one hundred years thing. Opportunities like this were now few and far between.

And she most certainly hadn't finished yet.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin continued walking trying not to look back over her shoulders. She felt as if the moment she did she would turn to a pillar of salt but perhaps if she did it would take the pain away. The school was growing smaller and smaller but she felt weaker and sicker the further she walked away from it.

The second Erin crossed the threshold of the school grounds she collapsed, her legs unable to support her weight. She landed with a bang, her knees scraping blood slowly seeping into her jeans. With effort she brought her knees back up to her chest.

Her whole world had just crumbled down around her.

In her mind's eye she could see his face, see the way it fell. Hot angry tears rained down her face, her whole body heaved. Her skin felt tight from the tears that had already dried.

Unlike the movies it wasn't raining, the weather didn't match her mood it was a clear moonlit sky. This wasn't a movie, there was no going back after what she'd said. The end credits wouldn't roll after a confession of undying love and an apology. What she'd done could never be put right.

She felt small and disgusting. She had hurt him, something she'd promised herself she'd never do again. The things she'd said to him, they were things that he'd told her in confidence, he'd told her his vulnerabilities in complete confidence and she'd used them against him.

She'd lied to him, she loved him. She loved a vampire. Her natural enemy. That had all been ripped away from her and she had no choice but to be the one who did the ripping. She'd never broken up with anyone before and it had hurt her more than she could ever express.

She looked up as she heard the purring of an engine coming towards her. Rage filled her as she knew who it was. The bright, full headlights dipped slightly as she shielded her eyes from them. UV lights were standard on all slayer cars, or rather they had been until they were supposedly out ruled amongst the Guild after the Truce had been signed.

Erin tried to console herself at the thought of the Truce. This was for the sake of it. She'd left him so it would remain intact. This was to protect him from something that he would never see coming, something that would destroy his kind completely.

The window on the car rolled down and the driver leaned out to speak to the young woman.

Mina peered down at her, seeing Erin's distraught face. She opened the car door to let the distressed woman inside:

"Good work slayer."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Should I bring Adze and Ramanga into it?_

_Thanks for reading._


	4. It

_A.N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I have caught the flu and unfortunately it's got to my chest. I have to ride it through as I'm allergic to antibiotics now. This week is just one of those where nothing seems to go right. I apologise if things are a little muddled it's how my head is feeling at the moment._

_Should I bring Adze and Ramanga into it (my own version of course)?_

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 4: It

Erin felt the door slam shut behind her, the doors had to be slammed to close properly in this HQ. It gave her privacy or at least it would have if Mina wasn't still in the room.

"Don't think for one second I enjoyed that." Erin told her firmly, "There is only one reason I decided to go through with that…" She was angry, her grief had turned into pure rage directed at the one person who'd done enough digging and observing to know where to hit her where she was most vulnerable.

Mina nodded, she didn't expect Erin to enjoy it she expected her to do it there was a difference. "And I'll keep my end of the bargain… if you keep yours."

"I don't have any choice." Erin told her firmly shaking her head. She felt her chest clench in anger and hurt once more, she hated the feeling and she knew that it wouldn't lessen any time soon.

"Being a slayer means that your heart doesn't have a choice. Your head makes the decisions and the best thing for you is not being near his kind."

"Vampires." Erin snapped at her. "They're vampires and they're no different than we are. They fight us because we slay them. They don't know how to do anything different. Modern advancements have only been around for the last century and a half. New vampires like Vlad and Ingrid know about them, the older ones are ignorant to them! Vlad's trying to…"

Mina had heard all she needed to, "That kind of talk will get you kicked out of the Guild. You're lucky you weren't kicked out when you betrayed us to…"

"It was Jonno who wanted me back here, him and Vlad. You didn't have a choice." Erin reminded her, if she'd had her way she would have been happy being a simple breather with Vlad.

Mina chose to completely ignore that, "Get some rest slayer. You meet your new team tomorrow."

Erin's eyes widened, she hadn't thought she'd be put in the field. She couldn't go into the field and provoke vampires, which was essentially what half of the Guild was doing. That had become crystal clear after the football match.

"My team?" She questioned.

"You're going to be reminded of what a true slayer does."

Erin couldn't resist a parting shot. "At least it'll be by someone who was born a slayer."

Who was Mina to decide how a true slayer should act? She became one out of vengeance. Erin, Ryan and Jonno were born slayers there was a huge difference.

Mina didn't reply she simply slammed the door shut, locking it tightly. The lock sounded extremely loud as it was clicked into place.

Erin darted over to the door and pulled on it but it wouldn't move, the heavy steel wouldn't budge. There were no windows in here either, clearly Mina didn't trust her.

She threw her bag against the wall with an angry shout, she hated feeling like this. She felt helpless and used. The vampires had never used her like the Guild was about to, she had a feeling Jonno didn't even know about this.

In the space of twenty four hours she'd been turned into a puppet, she was an actress in the Guild's plans and she had no choice but to play along. The though made her blood boil.

She paced around the room angrily, she needed to think clearly. Erin couldn't let the Guild get to her if she was to survive this. She'd find a way not to hurt other vampires, she would only act in self-defence and at no other point.

She threw herself down as exhaustion overcame her, reaching towards her bag for something it held inside.

Erin pulled open her bag, pulling out one the item she treasured more than any other.

She doubted Vlad would even notice that it was gone.

She held it against her closing her eyes praying that someday Vlad would be able to forgive her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad glanced around Erin's room, there wasn't much that she'd left behind. She'd pretty much managed to pack everything, there was the odd item still in the room, a shirt, a book, a few pens. For her to have left something Vlad knew she'd made the decision hastily or rather had the decision made for her.

Her words though had sounded too honest to his ears.

He looked for a note, or something that she might have left that would explain her sudden change in attitude. He tried behind the few books on the shelf – nothing. He tried the coffin – nothing. Vlad even tried the floorboards where she'd hidden her slaying kit from him but there was absolutely nothing there for him.

He let out a sharp frustrated yell, slamming his fist down. He felt the floorboard give and he wasn't even using his full powers.

He was sure she wasn't pretending when they were together, everything with her seemed so natural. If it was pretending it wouldn't have felt that way.

He could sense a presence in the doorway, a presence that wanted to torture him, he really wasn't in the mood for his sister. "Leave me alone Ingrid."

"I just want to help." How stupid did she think he was? He wouldn't have her help now, not ever again. He didn't trust her, he didn't trust his father either for that manner. It was too good to be true when she'd defended him and Erin.

His head snapped towards her, his fangs barred for her to see. She stepped back a fraction. "I don't need your 'help', go away."

"I don't see why you're so mad about a breather." She shrugged, she hadn't been afraid to take what she wanted and turning Will had been part of that. Vlad liked Erin as she was. "You're weak Vlad and weakness will get you slain. Falling for a slayer only proves that. She'll be dead in fifty years so…"

"Don't think you know anything about us Ingrid!" Vlad snapped at his sister angrily. "Will was a breather yes but he was nothing like Erin. You lost him because you turned him, made him just as arrogant as you are. That's what killed him nothing else." He wasn't going to mince his words, Will had become too confident as a vampire, thought himself invincible and it had gotten him slain.

Vlad was going to regret saying that to her, she'd make sure of it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad walked into his room and sat on his sofa. He heard his sister stomp off, he might have gone too far but he didn't care in that moment. He was tired of her torturing him for fun. He didn't know what to do, his heart was telling him Erin hadn't left because she wanted to but his head was telling him that he should just let her go.

He let out a therapeutic breath. His coffin was still closed and the machine that she'd been hooked up to was still there. He could smell her blood, it was intoxicating. He didn't want to drink it he was enticed by it.

Nothing was making sense for him.

Bertrand knocked heavily on Vlad's door, slipping into his burgundy trench coat. He thought his presence was enough to get Vlad to spring into action but clearly it wasn't. "There are ferals out there…"

Vlad needed to get them off the streets if the Truce was to remain intact

Vlad shook his head, they were the least of his problems at the moment. "I don't care."

"Erin wouldn't want you to give up." Bertrand knew that for certain. Erin believed in Vlad's peace.

"Erin walked out on me, I really don't think she cares."

"How do you know this isn't what they want? To turn you into this?" Bertrand asked him pointedly, "They're looking for a reason to slay you Vlad."

Bertrand wasn't one for the touchy feely, emotion thing but he knew better than anyone how much the couple cared about each other. Vlad had nearly killed himself to save here even though he knew she'd survive in the sunlight and Erin had risked prison to save Vlad when she'd betrayed the Guild.

"Vlad, Erin still cares about you." Bertrand told him quietly. "She wouldn't have left you because she wanted to." Erin had to be forced to leave him in that past, that in itself proved something.

This time Vlad drew his eyes towards Bertrand, the blue orbs sweeping the room as his gaze settled on his mentor.

A smile came to his face as he caught sight of something or rather he didn't see something.

Something was missing from his top shelf.

He knew she hadn't gone willingly if she'd taken it. She wouldn't have entered his room if she truly didn't want anything to do with him.

A laugh escaped him – scaring Bertrand. He never thought losing something would make him feel like that.

He was more observant than Erin gave him credit for; he'd learned to be around her. She'd taught him to look at everyone's actions in detail and analyse the situations before throwing himself into them. They went wrong when he did – like the football match.

Vlad straightened, grabbing his jacket. Bertrand looked relieved thinking that he was going to come with him. "I'm getting it back."

What 'it' was Bertrand didn't know. "Vlad don't do anything stupid."

Emotions couldn't control him, he needed to consciously work through his actions if he was going to survive.

The non-verbal answer sent shivers down Bertrand's spine.

Vlad smirked.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Should I bring Adze and Ramanga into it (my own version of course)?_

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Rules

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry it's taken me a while to update I haven't abandoned this fic. I know exactly where its heading but I've had to tweak it a little as something wasn't quite right with it. I don't have a Beta reader so I rely on my friends to check it over; they noticed the huge flaw in my planning._

_This chapter is dedicated to Jim who was the one who noticed the problem and wouldn't let me rest until he approved of the way I fixed it._

_Is there anything people would like to see in this fic?_

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 5: Rules

Erin wasn't amused that her training was beginning. She really didn't want to sit through 'how to kill a vampire' lectures again. She believed only in killing vampires when there were no other means of defence, if they could be tackled and dealt with she was content with that.

She'd never really been much of a slayer and Vlad knew what killing a vampire did to her and it was a subject they rarely talked about. He hated killing his own kind and they had that in common. The phrase 'when it is necessary' came to her mind but sometimes 'necessary' became clouded and became a way to control those who opposed them. That's what had happened to the Guild.

As soon as she stepped outside the sniggers began, the whispering behind hands. She knew it was coming and she'd braced herself for it.

She didn't regret her choices even if she had to continue this charade of pretending that she did. It sickened her to deny how she felt.

She shook herself drawing herself out of her musings. She looked down at her watch; she was used to being up. Her official training began in the morning but she was being ordered to meet her new team members in the gym.

She wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad landed quietly outside the Guild headquarters. He'd need to be quick to get in and out. Hopefully he'd leave with Erin.

He searched through the corridors, she was wearing her spray. He was lucky when he'd caught glimpses of what she truly smelled like, her true scent. It felt like a gift that only he received when she either forgot to wear it or it slowly wore off.

Now he just needed to find Erin and find out the truth before any of his family or Jonno tracked him down.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin chuckled as she watched her new team leader dispatch one of her new teammates. Jordan looked at her with a peeved look on his face; he didn't like being laughed at. He was of tallish build, muscular, about as muscular as Bertrand. He had a mop of curly, dirty blond hair, she'd seen him before she was sure of it on skirmishes she, Jonno, Vlad and Bertrand had been sent to deal with. She couldn't trust him, she knew that the moment she laid eyes on him.

His eyes were cold blue as he searched for the source of the laughter, when he looked at her she tried not to flinch at the loathing in them. She could feel her defences rising and her insides turning to steel to protect herself. It was a trick Vlad had been forced to learn when he used to respond emotionally or physically to every negative thing that was said about him.

He surveyed her, looking her up and down. She knew she was smaller than him but it didn't daunt her. If she could stand up to Bertrand who towered over her and Vlad she could stand up to someone like Jordan in front of her.

Jordan moved closer to her, the teammate (whom she hadn't actually learned the name of yet) scrambled off the mats. He sneered at her and she rolled her tongue in her mouth before looking back up at him with just as much distain on her face. "Let's see what your…" He couldn't think of anything that he could call the Chosen One so he settled for his species. Although to most slayers that was an insult but not to her, as he said it they giggled behind her like school girls. "Vampire taught you." The lead slayer grinned.

Erin shook her head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

He cooed at her. "Afraid are we?"

"No."

He backed up and beckoned her towards him in a 'come and get me' gesture with his hands. She let out a sigh; she'd enjoy teaching him a lesson. With a growl she pulled off her jumper leaving her in her t-shirt. She dropped it to the side of her, followed quickly by her slayer's gear.

She took on a stance in the middle of the mat; she wasn't going to attack him first. She stood there sizing him up. Within seconds he was tired of waiting and made the first move that she had been waiting for.

He tackled her but she responded in kind, she rolled over and dodged him in almost a lazy fashion. She'd fought feral vampires who were harder to dodge than him.

She wondered if he was going easy on her she wasn't going to let that happen.

She charged at him and he faltered not expecting her to do that.

He swung his arm out preparing to hit her but she ducked and hit him in the ribs. Not enough to break a rib but enough to wind him.

He gasped and punched lower but she stepped out of the way completely.

There were two rules that applied to slayers and vampires.

The first was: don't gloat – don't be too smug in capture or battle.

The other was: never underestimate your opponent. Vlad was a key example of that, she'd seen him when he was furious, he was formidable then other vampires had tackled him thinking he was easy pickings but he was a lot stronger than he looked in more ways than one.

Jordan had broken those rules the moment he'd challenged her and he was already regretting it.

Erin ducked down hitting his stomach before he could blink. He clutched at it with a wheeze as the wind was knocked out of him once more.

She darted behind him while she could and kicked him hard in the back. He flew forwards his arms flailing but she cursed herself as he didn't land on his stomach – her angle had been wrong but she was smaller than him.

He spun still wobbling on his feet, he tried to hit her in the gut before he was fully straight but she deflected it with her forearms, they mat in a cross. He used his other hand trying to hit her above her stomach but she deflected each and every strike.

She took her chance seeing he was beginning to tire. He had more sweat on his brow. She lowered herself down and pushed his legs out from under him, making sure he fell forwards towards her. She quickly dove out of the way with a slight smirk at the 'oomph' as he landed. She grabbed his arms, pinning them tightly behind his back. She twisted them painfully in a vice like grip. She looked up at their stunned faces.

"My 'vampire' taught me well." Erin snapped at them, "Don't forget that." She spat looking down at him.

Bertrand had taught her how to fight, Vlad had helped as well. They both wanted her to be able to protect herself; Vlad didn't want her being bitten. She'd spent many hours being trained in the training room, she'd been black and blue for weeks but it had all been worth it.

She brushed her hand through her sweat damped hair and turned away and walked with dignity, hopefully they wouldn't challenge her again.

If this was to break her then they had another thing coming.

She wasn't as weak as they thought she was.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad felt something make his nose tingle. A scent but it wasn't a scent from a person it was residual, a residual scent from somewhere. He followed it recognising that it was Erin's.

He traced it through the sparse corridors to a grey heavy door, clearly this was her quarters. The scent wasn't strong but it was there, she'd been in here recently. A normal vampire wouldn't have sensed it and it would dissipate soon, she clearly hadn't used her spray until after she'd entered this room, or rather she hadn't topped it up.

He stared at the door, he knew she would have locked it so he clicked his fingers and the door immediately opened for him.

He didn't need to go far to see what she'd taken.

He saw it in the middle of her room; he darted towards it and held it tightly to his chest. His fingers ran through the 'fur' of the toy. If Erin didn't care she wouldn't have taken it, she wouldn't have cared about why he'd given it to her. It had comforted her when she was upset and it was the first time they properly talked about anything. It had a meaning to them both. They'd opened up – or at least he had –about their pasts.

The light snapped on and he spun towards the door to face an outraged Erin. "What are you doing here Vladimir?!" She hissed furiously at him. Then she realised what he was holding.

The toy he'd given her to comfort her. Mr Cuddles.

Erin treasured that toy, even when it had returned to Vlad's room. It was a symbol of them getting to know each other and the start of her falling for him past attraction. She needed the support that toy brought her now more than ever. That's why she'd taken it from him.

She didn't think that he'd notice that she'd taken it. It was always on his top shelf, clearly he looked at it more than she realised. She wondered if it held the same meaning for him that it did for her.

She wanted to march towards him but she didn't trust her body if she got too close. "Give it back." Erin told him slowly but sharply. She wasn't going to lunge for it – that would be childish.

Vlad shook his head, "It's mine." She'd come into his room and stole it.

"You gave it to me." She sounded childish at that moment but she didn't care. Vlad had given it to her to comfort her and she needed that comfort now more than ever.

"But it was back in my room." He challenged with a slight quirk of the lips. "If you didn't care about me then why did you take it? It shouldn't mean anything to you." He challenged trying to hide the hopeful smile that was threatening to break out on his face.

"Vlad give the monkey back to me." She pleaded with him. "Please." Vlad dropped it back down onto the table and she lunged for it, grabbing it and cradling it to her. He smiled at the sight that something of his brought her so much joy and relief.

"You didn't want to leave me did you?" He asked her quietly. She didn't answer, finding the tail of the monkey ever so interesting. "Why did you say those things?"

Her head snapped up to his, coldness in her eyes. "They were true." She looked at the door, "Now get out."

That wasn't an option. "Not without you."

Erin blinked, he'd come to take her home. The offer was so tempting but there was a reason she'd done this. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She snarled at him trying to hate him. "This is where I belong."

He didn't believe that, she was lying far too much. "You belong with me! At the school! You hate it here, you told me that yourself." He shouted at her.

"Then I'll leave." She fiercely snarled at him. She managed to make it out of the door before he caught her.

Vlad shoved Erin back against the wall, her back slammed against it forcing her to let out a cry. "VLAD!" She shouted. He pressed closer to her, his chest against hers. His hands were placed on either side of her head, palms flat against the wall. She was thankful she was wearing the stasis spray as he couldn't feel her heart racing. If he came any closer, and she tilted her head up a fraction, their lips would meet. She tried to resist licking her lips in anticipation but she failed. She cursed herself for letting her feelings betray her.

He took her jaw in his hand, caressing it lightly, brushing the apple of her cheek with his thumb. "I love you Erin, and I don't believe that you don't feel anything for me." He told her firmly. Erin felt herself melt at his words. The conviction with which he said them took her breath away.

Erin looked away, his loose grip let her. "But I don't love you." She told him with a great deal of hesitation and a crack. Her eyes didn't meet his not even for a heartbeat. She knew if she looked at him he would see through her lie if he didn't already

He growled a low rumbling in his chest. "Look at me when you say that." He tenderly turned her face to his, his voice softening. "Please Erin look at me." She shook her head frantically, her eyes screwed shut. She couldn't look at him; if she did she'd fall apart.

Erin saw her chance she realised what was next to her. She withdrew her stake from the holster at her hip. Vlad felt her actions against his hip; he looked down seeing the small, smooth but perfectly sharp stake being turned in her hand.

That was before she slammed it into the wall with all her force.

Vlad immediately doubled over, stepping away from her.

He looked up at her clutching his head, the pain made his mind feel like it was on fire. His ears were burning violently. It would affect his flying capability.

He heard heavy footfalls running towards them… him.

What was she doing?

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Is there anything people would like to see in this fic?_

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
